bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Marucho Marukura
, also known as , is a character in the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Character He is a wealthy, generous boy. He is the brain of the Brawlers. He loves to play Bakugan and work on strategies. He used to be extremely obedient to his parents out of fear, but that changed when he met the Brawlers. He now has no regrets for the past, realizing that he only wanted to make his parents happy. Marucho has a butler named Kato. Bakugan Battle Brawlers His Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Preyas which he obtains when Preyas crashes his house party which was thrown after he moved into Dan's town. Preyas was sent to the Doom Dimension in Marucho's battle with Klaus Von Hertzon which made Marucho want Preyas back so much that when Klaus opened up his portal Marucho followed him. Later Klaus shows up with Preyas Dan and Runo find a way to get Preyas back by using the ability Pure Light. Preyas evolved into a two-sided Bakugan called Angelo and Diablo by coughing them up. Unlike the other Bakugan however, Preyas multiplies when he evolves, so Marucho got to keep the old Preyas. He multiplied into Angelo/Diablo Preyas. Preyas also has a move called "Change of Attribute" with which he can take advantage of the opponents gate card. When Marucho was being tested by Frosch he had to fight an old version of himself, the one who always listened to his parents. This sickened him but he was able to accept his past and how it made him who he is today and passes the test. When he brawled against Dan with Preyas and Angelo/Diablo Preyas he was ranked seventh. Preyas Angelo/Diablo are not in New Vestroia. When he was in Vestroia he fought Aquos-Ventus hybrids Taygen and Hairadee alongside Shun. He originally just fought Taygen but then they teamed up when they realized that they were both able to use both Aquos and Ventus. He then defeated them by using a Diagonal Relationship with Ventus and Haos with Angelo and Skyress, and then a Pyrus and Darkus with Preyas and Diablo, defeating them. He later brawled against the Taygen once again alongside the JJ Dolls Jenny and Jewels and defeated it. He is shorter, smaller, and younger than the rest of the brawlers. Marucho's battle style revolves around his mind using it to predict and outthink his opponent. He enjoys watching cooking shows with Preyas and thinks Preyas is quite funny even though nobody else does. Bakugan: New Vestroia Marucho returns in New Vestroia following Dan and Drago into the new world. When the Vexos attack first against Dan and Mira, he stands back and observes the new way of battling. Marucho later goes to the Resistance headquarters and gains new clothes. By episode 4, Marucho is disappointed with himself, as he is part of the Resistance, yet doesn't have an Aquos Bakugan (Either Mira, Baron, and Ace weren't able to catch one or lost the ones they had) (in the English version they say they don't have any Pyrus Bakugan). Marucho decides to leave for a bit so that he can look for one. While walking through a jungle, he is caught in a trap set up by a Bakugan called Elfin. Elfin gives him some food while she explains about how she knew Preyas before he got captured. Marucho than decides that they should team up, but Elfin wants Marucho to prove himself that he's really the "right partner" for her. Suddenly, Mylene comes in and tries to steal what's left of the Aquos Bakugan (the Wontu), so Elfin and Marucho team up to fight her. With Elfin's rather interesting abilities and attribute change, Marucho was winning until Mylene pulls out her trap Bakugan. Marucho manages to pull himself together for one last attack before he passes out. Shun saves him from losing and losing Elfin. Elfin reveals that she received training from Preyas and has decided to become his Guardian Bakugan. In episode 9, Elfin transforms in order to chase off some guards, as well as when they are outside of Alpha City, talking to the freed Bakugan. In episode 10 and 11, Marucho and Elfin challenge Shadow, who was blocking the portal under Prince Hydron's commands. He manages to defeat Shadow, much to Shadow's embarrassment and Mylene's annoyance. However, Marucho is defeated by Volt when the team is split a part, and disappears, like Ace. He is then freed by Mira and Spectra and manages to escape Beta City with the others. While in Gamma City Marucho battles alongside Shun against Mylene and Shadow and he and Shun win. Marucho's purpose for battling at Gamma City is so Dan and Ace could go to destroy the third Dimension Controller. He helps Dan along with Mira to defeat Spectra, but they just narrowly beat the new Helios MK2 with their combined powers. After the Resistance comes back to Earth Marucho allows everyone to stay in his house and puts up a shield so the Vexos won't be able to track them as long as the stay in the house. Later on he comes back to fight Shadow and Hydron with Preyas and Elfin, and although he wins, Elfin still loses the Aquos Energy. In episode 40, he and Ace face Shadow Prove and Lync Volcan. They lose due to the Trap Field and the Darkus Energy is taken. After Keith joins the Resistance he and Marucho start working on Battle Gear for Drago in episodes 45 and 46. After some testing in Bakugan Interspace with the prototype, they manage to succed in creating it. In episode 52, after he, Preyas, and Elfin fight the Alternative, Akwimos becomes his Guardian Bakugan. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He is the most intelligent of the brawlers and has a new outfit in Gundalian Invaders. His new Guardian Bakugan will be Akwimos,Preyas, and Minx Elfin.After Ren gave him a new Phantom Data, Marucho created Bakugan Interspace which allowed all brawlers around the world to battle each other. In episode 1, he was revealed to have finally released Bakugan Interspace to the entire world. He is ranked #3 on the Interspace rankings. He gave Jake his first Bakugan, which is a digial copy of Coredem, the Subterra Bakugan that arrived in Bakugan Interspace when it recieved the "Unknown Data." Bakugan Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Aquos Preyas (First Guardian-Shown in episode , turned into a statue in episode 1 of NV, brought back in episode 26 of NV)) ** Aquos Angelo/Diablo Preyas (Second/third Guardian-Shown in episode ) * Aquos Siege (Released Episode 52) * Aquos Stinglash (Sent to the Doom Demension) * Aquos Limulus (Shown in episode ) * Aquos Juggernoid (Shown in episode ) * Aquos Terrorclaw (Shown in episode ) * Aquos Robotallion (Shown in episode 2) Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *Aquos Preyas(First Guardian) *Aquos Elfin (Fourth Guardian) **Aquos Minx Elfin (Fourth Guardian-Evolved in episode 27) **Aquos Akwimos (Fifth Guardian) *Aquos Tripod Epsilon (Bakugan Trap) *Aquos Wontu Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *Aquos Preyas (First Guardian) *Aquos Minx Elfin (Fourth Guardian) *Aquos Akwimos (Fifth Guardian) *Aquos Tripod Epsilon (Bakugan Trap) *Aquos Wontu Illusionary Marucho * Aquos Frosch * Aquos Warius * Aquos Siege Battles Trivia * Marucho is not the best runner, as shown in New Vestroia episode 9. * Marucho is also a bit of a klutz. * The dot on his head is possibly a birthmark. * Marucho grew out his hair in New Vestroia, probably signifying the years that passed since the last season. * Marucho is one of the youngest Bakugan players known. * In New Vestroia he's considered to be the second youngest in the Resistance, the youngest being Baron. * Marucho is the only character who has two Guardians both under his ownership, as Shun only has Ingram after Storm Skyress decided to stay in New Vestroia, Drago being Dan's only Guardian, and all of the other characters being absent from the events of one other season. * All of Marucho's current Guardian Bakugan have powers of more than one attribute. * Marucho believes the Trap Bakugan can't talk because they have their own form of communication. * Marucho is the only brawler to have more than one Guardian in both seasons. 1: Preyas and Angelo/Diablo 2: Elfin and Preyas.3 Akwimos Gallery File:Marucho.png|Marucho File:Marucho Marukura.jpg|Marucho in New Vestroia Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.31.29_PM.png|Marucho in Gundalian Invaders 008.PNG File:Marucho.JPG|Marucho and Preyas File:Marucho_&_Preyas.JPG|Marucho and Preyas Rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren and Jake See also es:Marucho Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Great Articles Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:The Top Ten